This invention relates to a tie-down clip for retaining the piston rod of a pressurized suspension unit in a retracted position within the suspension unit cylinder during shipment and handling.
Many suspension systems of current motor vehicles include a suspension unit in the form of a cylinder with an extending rod. Many such devices further have an internal chamber filled with a gas under pressure or employ another type of internal spring which exerts a force on the piston rod of the suspension unit, urging it to an extended position. As a result, the piston rod of such suspension units is fully extended from its cylinder when the unit is not installed on the motor vehicle or subjected to external forces. The fully extended position of the rod exposes it to damage during handling and shipment, increases the size of shipping containers for the suspension units, and requires more area for storage and display.
In view of the above, it is an object of this invention to provide a device which enables the rod of a suspension unit to be retained in a retracted position within the suspension unit cylinder until the device is installed on a vehicle.
Additional benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates from the subsequent description of the preferred embodiments and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.